How They Met?
by thesearemyconfessions
Summary: An AU future one-shot about Finchel. Please read and review :


**A/N: Hey guys this is my new endeavour at an AU Finchel fanfic. I haven't written any fic since last year and have barely read other writers' fic so I may be out of rhythm, so please bear with me :)  
><strong>

**This story totally is AU, Finn and Rachel both live in New York and they have a daughter. I have a knack for Korean dramas and I got this idea while watching Boys Over Flowers. So here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything. If I owned it then...**

* * *

><p>Rin Hudson always wanted to know how her parents met. When she asked her parents about it, they would just dismiss it with a laugh. But tonight she'd find out about it no matter what and she had decided to ask her uncle Kurt about it, since her parents had gone to some fancy dinner party and Kurt was asked to babysit her.<p>

"Uncle Kurt how did my dad and mom met?" She asked from within the sheets of her bed. She was already in bed ready to sleep and Kurt was telling her a cheesy fairytale.

"Well it's a long story you wouldn't wanna know" Kurt said with a smile.

"Pleasssssssssssssssssseeeeee" She begged.

"Well okay then, but I'm only gonna tell you how they started their relationship" He said with a smirk resulting in her pouting but eventually she accepted the deal.

"Okay then it was 10 years ago..."

* * *

><p><em>Rachel was really heartbroken she didn't even care people seeing her cry in the middle of a street. Her boyfriend of 6 months (which was a record for her because normally her relationship wouldn't last more than 3 weeks) had just broken up with her and she felt like jumping off a cliff.<em>

_Finn was walking down the same street but what he didn't know was that there was a girl there crying her hearts out in the middle of the street and that girl was his best friend._

"_Rachel" He yelled when he saw her making her look up. She started crying even more._

"_Jesse broke up with me" She wailed. He had to stiffen a laugh because it was a funny sight._

"_When? Why? How?" He investigated. Resulting in her crying even more._

"_He said he found someone who doesn't talk too much and has a good looking nose" She said through tears._

"_Damn him then. What he doesn't know is that it is his loss that he lost an amazing girl like you as his girlfriend. And it's good that I've never seen him otherwise he'd get his face cracked." (It was true Jesse had never met any of Rachel's friends. Whenever they tried to meet him, he just made an excuse saying he was busy).He said smiling making her smile too."I've an idea on how to get back at him, but first let's get you out of here." He said taking her hand in his, and messaging Kurt, his brother to meet them._

_5 hours later_

"_How do I look?" She asked. After she had stopped crying, she had been convinced by Finn and Kurt to show that Jesse was at a loss now that he broke up with her. So Finn had an idea on his min. But first he asked Kurt to give her a make-over. So now there she was trying to buy some good dress._

"_Um... good, but you could do better" Kurt said pointing to the other dress. "Try that one"._

_She nodded and went inside the try room. She came out a minute later "How do I look?"_

"_Oh sweet Marc Jacobs" Kurt said jumping from his position with excitement "You look amazing, screw Jesse because now he really is at a loss" He exclaimed and it was true she looked amazing. Her hair was curled up and she was wearing a Pink knew-length dress which looked like it was absolutely made for her._

"_Let's go now Finn's waiting for you" Kurt said standing up to pay for the dress._

"_Woah you look beautiful Rachel" Kurt and Rachel had met up with Finn in front of a club leaving Rachel wonder why she was here._

"_Thanks" She said blushing._

"_Now let's go" He said dragging her inside the club._

"_Why did you brin..." She said trailing off after she saw Jesse with the girl. They were all over each other and she just wanted to go and rip his face off._

"_Wait here" I've a surprise for you. He said going towards the manager of the club which ironically was the same girl Jesse was with._

"_Hello are you the manager?" He asked the girl ignoring Jesse._

"_Yes I am" She said._

"_Can I play sing a song for someone special to me who's here in this club?" He asked with a smile._

"_Of course you can" She said._

"_Thanks" He said taking her hand and escorting her towards the DJ._

"_Hello my name is Finn and I dedicate this song to a girl who has taken my heart" He said causing every girl in the club to "aww". The music started to play in the background and he sang Can't Fight this Feeling by REO Speedwagon._

_Meanwhile Rachel was just looking at Finn singing that she didn't even notice Jesse coming up to her and hitting on her not knowing who she is._

"_Wow a sight like you is rare" He said putting a hand on her shoulder 'causing her to turn. "Rachel" He exclaimed, being clearly shocked. But he returned his regular facade after a moment. "You should have dressed like this when we were together" He said smirking, just as Finn finished his song coming walking towards the two._

"_Rachel do you know him?" Finn said causing her to look at him. He nodded his head no to tell her to say no._

"_No I don't know who he is" She said sternly after deciphering Finn's message._

"_Rachel what relationship do you have with this guy?" Jesse said with disgust looking at Finn._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen the girl who has my heart tonight is this beautiful woman right here" Finn announced 'causing more people to "aww". Then he took her hand, taking her out of the club after thanking the manager, leaving Jesse dumb-founded._

* * *

><p>"<em>That was amazing. Did you see his face when I said I don't know him" Rachel said laughing, having gotten satisfaction.<em>

"_It was exhilaratingly satisfying" Finn said 'causing Rachel to agree and laugh more._

"_So what do we do now?" Rachel asked._

"_Well we must carry the act through the end shouldn't we?" He said with a smirk taking her hand in his 'causing her to blush._

"_Okay now it's time for you to sleep" Kurt said finishing his story._

"_No way I want to know everything" Rin said pouting._

"_It's past 9 so it's time for you to sleep" He said looking at the time. "But you can imagine yourself what happened next" He said with a smile. Rin argued but eventually Kurt won even though she tried to fight back with her "puppy dog eyes". He exited her room when she promised to sleep after he bribed her with a promise to take her to shopping with him and Rachel next time._

_Rin fell asleep while thinking about how her parents fell in love and got married. Imagining things that a mind of a 8 year old would imagine._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here we are. This didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. But I had to post it so here it is. Please forgive me if you didn't like it I'm a terribly bad writer so please give some constructive criticisms :) Please review :))))**


End file.
